


Angélica: Inspiración

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bitter Zayn, Cara is a darling, Depressed Harry, Español | Spanish, Hiatus, M/M, Nostalgia, One Shot, Pining Harry, Post-Zayn One Direction, Sassy Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p><p>Harry extraña a Louis la primera vez que quiere escribir sobre ojos azules y cabello castaño pero no puede recordar el color exacto de esos ojos azules, no siente el fantasma de la textura de ese cabello castaño en las manos.</p><p>Entonces escribe sobre nostalgia, sobre extrañar el recuerdo de los besos que podrían estar compartiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angélica: Inspiración

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera vez escribiendo sobre One Direction YEY! Amo las primeras veces.  
> Este one-shot es parte de mi serie "el lenguaje de las flores" que son drabbles y one-shots de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.

Harry extraña a Louis, extraña su olor a menta y té, extraña su voz todas las mañanas exigiendo su desayuno, extraña sus tardes de FIFA y la forma en que sus besos antes de almorzar siempre sabrían mejor que la misma comida.

Harry extraña a Louis la primera vez que en casi cinco años sabe que Louis ya no es una constante absoluta en su vida. O que por lo menos no lo será por todo un año. Porque eso es lo que su retiro de un año quiere decir. Un año alejado del trabajo, de One Direction.

Para Harry Louis es mucho más que una banda y su trabajo. Para Harry su música quiere decir algo más que unas cuantas notas musicales y ventas de boletas para sus conciertos.

Harry extraña a Louis la primera vez que quiere escribir sobre ojos azules y cabello castaño pero no puede recordar el color exacto de esos ojos azules, no siente el fantasma de la textura de ese cabello castaño en las manos.

Entonces escribe sobre nostalgia, sobre extrañar el recuerdo de los besos que podrían estar compartiendo.

Todo empieza así. Harry se sienta frente a la ventana de su apartamento en Los Ángeles, con lápiz y papel en las manos y escribe sobre ojos con el tono incorrecto de azul, cabello castaño que no puede tocar porque ya no sabe cómo y una voz que no alcanza a escuchar del todo, suspirando que lo ama.

Harry comienza a escribir un día y no logra parar.

* * *

 

La primera persona que lo encuentra es Cara. Ella no se molesta en tocar la puerta, solo entra con una botella de agua mineral y ensaladas. Louis se reiría en su cara, es lo primero que piensa Harry cuando ve las bolsas en las manos delicadas de su amiga.

“Adriana va a dar una fiesta está noche” Sonríe la rubia sentándose a su lado en el piso “¿quieres causar un escándalo llegando conmigo y Kendall al mismo tiempo?” Harry no registra sus palabras, lo único que puede ver son sus zapatillas Adidas demasiado cerca de los papeles esparcidos en su piso, sobre sus notas y sus frases a medio hacer sobre lo que puede recordar de Louis.

“Louis olía como a té” Es lo único que responde “¿Recuerdas a qué té olía?” Su voz suena desesperada y tal vez esa es la única razón por la que Cara le responde.

“No lo sé” Le dice ella distraídamente “¿Yorkshire?”

“No” Murmura él apenas “Era algo más”

Cara deja la ensalada en el piso y suspira. Besa su nuca y sale del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 

Zayn llega con dos botellas de cerveza, un paquete de cigarros que Harry no puede dejar de mirar con resentimiento y unas cuantas películas de terror. El moreno lo abraza con fuerza y las manos de Harry se tensan contra el lápiz que sostiene.

“Hey, Hazz” Le saluda su amigo, abriendo una ventana para encender un cigarro contra el viento “¿Cómo te está tratando la vida del retiro no permanente?” Su sonrisa es fácil y tan hermosa como siempre. Harry piensa que Zayn merece que escriban sobre él solo por la forma en que sus facciones se ven reflectadas contra el sol.

Pero Zayn no es Louis y Harry no tiene espacio en sus páginas para nadie más que Lou y cuánto lo extraña, así que solo se reduce a preguntar “¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fumaste marihuana con Louis?”

Hary lo recuerda, recuerda a Zayn llegando con una pequeña bolsa de plástico en el bolsillo, ofreciéndoles un porro a cada uno. Recuerda rechazarlo, sosteniendo las manos de Louis con fuerza, recuerda a Liam dejando la habitación sin una sola palabra, recuerda a Niall fijando los ojos en su plato de comida, sin atreverse a mirar a Zayn. Recuerda a Louis riendo histéricamente, soltando sus manos y tomando el papelillo sin duda alguna.

“Sí” Afirma el moreno, exhalando el humo de los pulmones “Ese fue un buen día”

“Louis se veía hermoso” Es lo único que Harry tiene que decir “sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, negro sobre azul, en vez de azul sobre negro” Zayn se ríe amargamente “No paró en todo el día” Continua Harry “Lleno de vida, riendo…”

“Lou siempre brilló con más fuerza cuando le daban libertad” Murmura Zayn “Esa libertad que nunca supiste darle”

“Y que tú le dabas por montones ¿verdad, Zayn?” Pregunta Harry mirando al ex-direction fríamente “No importa lo que compartieras con él, Zayn” Gruñe “Porque ahora ni siquiera puedes llamarlo por teléfono”

Zayn deja caer su cigarro en su alfombra y lo pisa, dejando un horrible agujero negro “Él no está aquí de todas formas” Gruñe su amigo “No te creas mejor que yo, porque él no está aquí contigo. Porque no soy yo quien no ha parado de escribir en su departamento. Porque yo no soy el único que no recuerda su sonrisa”

Cuando Zayn se marcha con los dvds en sus bolsas y dejando las cervezas atrás. Harry se recuesta el piso, en su mar de letras sin terminar. Tarareando notas inconclusas y murmurando sobre sonrisas falsas ocultando las que realmente importan.

* * *

Niall y Liam son más inteligentes. Liam llega con la ropa de Harry que Louis usa en las tardes de invierno, hoodies y sweaters viejos y demasiado grandes para su novio, ellos huelen como a él y como a Louis. Tambien trae el shampoo preferido del mayor. Para que Harry por lo menos sienta la necesidad de bañarse.

Niall trae cajas de Yorkshire y un montón de otras mezclas de té, trae su colonia y sus cuadernos y sus lápices. “Para que escribas con algo más familiar” Sonríe el irlandés fácilmente “Louis dice que siempre le es más fácil escribir cuando tú ya has escrito algo en sus cuadernos”

Harry se baña en el aroma favorito de Louis y bebe ese té que el castaño jamás suelta de las manos, la vida se ve un poco mejor. Pero él aún no puede recordar cómo se sienten sus caderas delgadas entre sus dedos largos.

* * *

Louis es el último en llegar. Sus ojos son azules, azules, tan azules. Como el cielo reflejado en el mar. Sus brazos son más delgados que los suyos cuando lo abrazan para que se levante.

Su cabello es suave y le hace cosquillas en la nariz y su olor es como a Yorkshire y la menta en realidad es el fantasma del earl grey que le gusta beber en las noches. Harry sabe esto. Louis no puede ir a dormir sin una copa de té.

“Levántate, Haz” Ríe Louis, con esa voz suave y siempre aguda, con esa sonrisa de Chechire que Harry ama “Llevo horas en ese maldito avión y necesito comer”

Harry se levanta y va al baño, para bañarse y afeitarse antes de enfrentarse a Louis. El más bajo besa su frente y se sienta en la mesa de la cocina como si las sillas no existieran.

Harry no toca sus cuadernos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
